Tears Of Love
by Baka's Hime
Summary: Inu Yasha and Kagome are coming back from a party. There is a accident that leaves one dead and one in critical codition.
1. True Love Means

Tears Of Love

By: fireprincesstheoneandonly

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and the crew okies??? Cuz they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the first chapter cuz this is a story that I got from my friend Nancy Her while in school. I asked her but she doesn't know where this is from either. After chapter one it's my original that is based on every thing above.

* * *

**_Chapter One: True Love Means_**  
  
It was dark Inu Yasha was taking Kagome home from a party that they went to earlier that day. Inu Yasha was speeding over 100 mph on Inu Yasha motorcycle on the road.  
  
"Slow down! Inu Yasha I'm scared!" Kagome said as they rode on.  
  
"No, this is fun!" Inu Yasha said  
  
"NO IT'S NOT!" Kagome said with tear trimming her eyes.  
  
"Then tell me you love me." Inu Yasha said  
  
"Fine! I love you. SLOW DOWN!" Kagome cried  
  
"Now give me a big huge." Inu Yasha said again. Kagome hugged him and hard too. "Can you take off my helmet it's starting to bug me. And put it on for me." ---  
  
In the Shikon Times the next day:  
  
A motorcycle crashed into a building because of a break failure. Leaving one dead and one in critical condition.  
  
In Inu Yasha's Theory of that night:  
  
Half way down the rode Inu Yasha realized that his breaks broke he didn't want Kagome to know so he told her to tell him that she loved him one last time and told her to hug him one last time and told her to take off his helmet because he knew that if they crashed which would most likely happen. Which meant, Kagome would live and he would die.  
  
**_That is what true love means!_**

AN: I have realized there is a story like this and i read it and it 's totally different. If you like plz review there is more to this okay! it gets a lot worse. i need about 5 reviews to continue so plz review. I know it's short but it's only like a prolouge.


	2. Wake UP!

Tears Of Love  
By: fireprincesstheoneandonly

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and the crew okies??? Cuz they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the first chapter cuz this is a story that I got from my friend Nancy Her while in school and of couse i altered it. I asked her but she doesn't know where this is from either. 

* * *

Key: 

/word/ = sound FlashBack = FlashBack

"word" = talking %#%# word #%#% =Dream sequence

'word' = thinking T.T word T.T = time sequence

* * *

Chapter Two: Wake Up 

/Beep/

/Beep/

/Beep/

/Beep/

/Beep/

That was the sound of the machine keeping the one and soul survivor alive. Which was Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi sat down at the side of the bed that help her presious daughter Kagome who was in a coma. She had been there for two weeks. Inu Yasha's funeral and burial would be in the next week. Mrs. Higurashi and the Taisho's about Inu Yasha's burial. They tired to hold the burial until Kagome woke up from the coma. The next week would be the longest they could wait.

Mrs. Higurashi held her daughters hand and started to cry out of frustration. Life was perfect for Kagome and Inu Yasha. They were the perfect couple. They had been going out for the past four years ever since the 7th grade. Most people thought that they would get married.Mrs. Higurashi's tears fell onto Kagome's eyes lids.

Mrs. Higurashi kissed Kagome's hand.

%#%#dream sequence#%#%

"Kagome, my love... wake up it's time for you to wake up. Wake UP!!!" Inu Yasha said "Darling i know that your tried come on we had enough fun but you have to wake up now if you dont i will never forgive you."

"Yashi, i dont wanna i'm too sleepy" Kagome whined

"Kagome!"

"Okay fine"

%#%#dream sequence end#%#%

Kagome's eyes started to twitch and her hand twitched too. She moaned quietly. Mrs. Higurashi looked up and saw Kagome's eyes slowly open. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"DOCTOR!!! DOCTOR!!! DOCTOR!!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled Dr. Onishi came in to see what the problem was, only to see that Kagome was awakening.

"Mom?" Kagome asked. "Where am I?"

"It's a miracle that you are alive dear." Dr. Onishi said

"Dr. Onishi? I'm at a hospital?" Kagome was confused

"Kagome. You where in a car accident do you remember? what was the last thing that you remeber?"

"Car accident?" Kagome was unsure. Dr. Onishi nodded "I was coming home with Inu Yasha and he told he to tell him that i loved him and then told me to hug him and take off his helemt and put it on and then... he crossed alot of red lights and then we hit... INU YASHA WHERE IS HE???" Kagome asked franticly.

Dr. Onishi looked at the floor. Mrs. Higurahshi looked at Kagome with painful eyes.

"He's dead." Mrs. Higurashi said in a hushed tone.

'He's dead'

'He's dead'

_'He's dead' _

_'He's dead'_

**'He's dead' **

**'He's dead'**

Those word echoed in her mind.

"No....no...no...no no no no no no. NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD CUZ I'M STILL HERE I'M ALIVE HE HAS TO BE ALIVE!" Kagome wailed "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Tears fell from Kagome's eyes endlessly "He....he... can't be..... dead. what about the wedding what about the promise?? NOOOOOO!!!" Kagome screamed in despair.

Mrs. Higurashi started to cry along with her daughter.

T.T one week later T.T

"We stand here today to witness the burial of Inu Yasha. A son, a brother, a lover, a friend and many more." said Miroku, Inu Yasha's best friend. "Inu Yasha was by best friend ever since kindergarten along with our other friends, Kagome and Sango. But Kagome was someone who changed his life forever. He had loved Kagome with all of his heart ever since the first time she met him, and still loves her. That is why today she still lives." Miroku looked over at Kagome who was trying with all her might not to cry. "Kagome... please come up to the podium." Kagome walked up to the podium and smiled sadly at Miroku.

"Hello, my name is Kagome. Inu Yasha was dear to me. He had said to me that when we found good jobs and had a steady income..." Kagome smiled inwardly and looked at the sky and took a deep breath and sighed. "He proposed to me that day, of course that I accepted. That day was the happiest day of my life." Kagome took in a sharp breath and sniffled and took in another deep breath, then rubbed her forehead. "He was my best friend and my love... I....I don't ever think that you could find another person like him in this whole world ever again because of his attitude at times he was an arrogant bastard and at other times so kind and loving. I really wish that that he would wake up like he...he told me to when i was in a coma. i really miss him." Kagome started to sob uncontrollably. Her head started to get heavy and dizzy. Her vision started to fade. Kagome fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Taishio, Mrs. Higurashi, and Sango screamed.

"Call the Ambulance!" someone screamed.

* * *

A/N: Hellos!!! Second Chapter is done!!! Sorry for the cliffy. Thanks to the following... oh and there is also a message to you too. 

ChibiYugiYasha: Did you read the end of the chapter??? aniwaise thanx for reviewing... and your the first!

what a scene: thanks

yoshikurobladedancer: haha that was really funny! and no you cant do more than one! ;p thanks

Kikyohater: i just did!!! lol oh and here's mine review soon!thanks liltoast: i writing!! lol thanks

YoLei: LEECHEE how could you be soo mean to your cousin??? anwaise thank u for readin and inu yasha is not weird! he's HOT! oops Thanh i didn't mean that!!

oh and i need a total of 10 reviews to start the third chapter!! love you all !! read and review plz!!!:l


	3. I'm what!

* * *

Tears Of Love  
By: fireprincesstheoneandonly

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and the crew okies??? Cuz they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the first chapter cuz this is a story that I got from my friend Nancy Her while in school and of couse i altered it. I asked her but she doesn't know where this is from either.

* * *

Key: 

/word/ = sound

"word" = talking

'word' = thinking

((FlashBack)) = FlashBack

%#%# word #%#% =Dream sequence

T.T word T.T = time sequence

* * *

Chapter Three: I'm WHAT!! 

Kagome arrived at the hospital soon after the ambulance arrived. Kagome's mother and best friends arrived at the hospital minuets later.

Mrs. Higurashi went up to the desk and gave them the information and sat down. Her body shaking and tears falling. Kagome had been out of the hospital for only a week and now her eldest daughter was in the hospital again. Souta her youngest son was sent to his friends' house for the month. Grandpa Higurashi was taking care of the shrine and praying. Her tears soon became steady. Sango came and cheered Mrs. Higurashi up.

Sango was so worried. Years ago Inu Yasha made Sango and Miroku promise that they would take care of Kagome if she ever was sick when he was gone. Sango started to cry after having that memory.

Miroku was frantic pacing around the waiting room like crazy! Kagome was like a sister to him! And now she was in the hospital again! For the second time. He sighed as he paced his hair was sticking up all over the place from scratching his head so much!

T.T** one hour later** T.T

Miroku was still pacing and every one was the same as the last hour.

Suddenly...

The doctor arrived in the waiting room and saw Miroku and smiled.

"Congratulations! Your wife is expecting a child!" the doctor said.

"That's it! YOU HAD US WAIT ONE HOUR TO FIND OUT Thaaa... what wife??? I'm not even 20 years old yet."

"Oops! hehe. I mess up again. Any ways how can I help you?" the doctor asked

"We're looking for our friend or daughter. She is wearing black and has raven black wavy hair she just came in about an hour and 15 minutes ago." Miroku explained.

"Are you sure your not the father because the women that I was taking care of looked exactly like that and besides her stomach isn't that big yet at all she still looks normal. Do you guys still want to see if she is the one?" he asked. Everyone else nodded. "Well follow me." The doctor showed them the way.

They entered room 777. The number that represented 'heaven'. There she was, Kagome slept with a smile on her face.

"Hey babe... I thought you died..." Kagome murmured in her sleep. Light shown beside Kagome and started to glitter. Inu Yasha's form stood over her and held her hand and leaned over for a kiss and then he looked over at them.

"Protect her and my child" Inu Yasha said and smiled. He looked at Kagome once more. "I love you... I'm so... so...rry." Inu Yasha dissipated.

Everyone was in shock. Inu Yasha was just there.

"INU YASHA!" Kagome awoken and jerked right up. Sweat and tears fell from her eye. Her body was soaked and started to shake. She started to cry. "So you are really dead." She felt something watching her and turned her head to the side and saw her mother.

"MAMA!!!" Kagome tried to get up and run to her mother but she just fell to the floor when she got on her feet. She tried again but fell again. She just stayed there and started to sob. Mrs. Higurashi went to her side and stroked her hair. Kagome fainted from exsaugtion.

T.T an hour later T.T

"Kagome..."said Mrs. Higurashi started

((Flash Back))

"How could she be pregnant?!!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled at the doctor. "She was in a motor accident only about a week ago!"

"Well first off... your daughter is pregnant... and second... wow... that amazing that must be a miracle... because if she was in a motorcycle accident there should be a miscarriage are you mad at your daughter for being sexually active? Do you want us to give her and abortion because she doesn't know about it yet."

"No it's just that... Yashi is gone and I knew that she was sexually active... but how is she going to cope with this? I'll talk to her."

((End Flashback))

"Kagome... your pregnat..."Mrs. Higurashi trailed off

"I'm....what?" Kagome asked

* * *

AN: thanks for reading this is finally up sorry!! i got stuck reading other stories and my boyfriend wont leave me alone haha anywasie thanks to the following

ChibiYugiYasha : thanks and i will!!

a;sldkfjas: that apologie is excepted! and thanx.

sWtDrEaMzzzz17: thanks i feel so... loved by you!!

liltoast:thankx

and to everyone please review again cuz i will need 20 because that'll prove how much you love my story and want me to continue... and i will be longer too.


	4. The Wish

Tears Of Love

By: fireprincesstheoneandonly

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and the crew okies??? Cuz they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the first chapter cuz this is a story that I got from my friend Nancy Her while in school and of couse i altered it. I asked her but she doesn't know where this is from either.

* * *

Key: 

/word/ = sound

"word" = talking

'word' = thinking

((FlashBack)) = FlashBack

%#%# word #%#% =Dream sequence

T.T word T.T = time sequence

#$#words#$# = change in scene

$%$%Name$%$ = POV

* * *

**Chapter Four: The News**

_Last time..._

_"Kagome... your pregnant..."Mrs. Higurashi trailed off_

_"I'm....what?" Kagome asked_

"I'm ... what?" Kagome asked

"Your pregnant."

"I'm pregnant?" Mrs. Higurashi nodded her head. "I'm pregnant!?... Inu Yasha...."Kagome started to sob quietly to her self. Her heart twisted in pain as she held her stomach. "Inu Yasha... why???" She sobbed again. "WHY!" She cried. The doctor came in after Kagome had calmed down a bit.

"Do you want to keep it or do you want an abortion?" He said while looking the other way.

"I want to keep my baby." Kagome said quietly. "i just want to be alone for a while." the doctor left her. Kagome sat there and sobbed to herself for a while.

The next day she got out of the hospital and went to Inu Yasha's grave and sat there and looked at the tombstone and broke down into sobs at the gravesite.

As she was crying Inu Yasha looked at her from the heavens. His heart throbbed so badly that he had to do something for her. He summoned all of his strength and went back down in astro-form. When he got to Kagome he stood behind her and hugged her.

Kagome felt some thing wrap around her broken figure and turned around only to see nothing, but she did feel like she had been kissed on the lips and cheek by the wind. Kagome started to cry even harder.

"Kagome..." Inu Yasha's voice whispered in her ear like the wind. "I'm here.... i ... love.... you..." Inu Yasha looked a her and held her tighter "Good.... bye.... my...... love...... I... will... be... ba...ck..." Kagome turned around and saw Inu Yasha as he started to dissipated. "I.... am... too...weak.. aishiteru." With that he disappeared into thin air leaving the extremely broken Kagome there to cry.

T.T **The Next Day** T.T

Mr. and Mrs. Taisho went to their deceased sons gravesite to visit him and prayer for him. When they arrived they saw a young girl who was slumped over from exhaustion. when they got there they saw that it was no doubt Kagome. They ran to her side and shook her but she didn't wake up and she started to shiver and sneeze a lot, Mrs. Taisho knew that she was sick by now. Mr. Taisho picked her up and took her to the car where he drove her to his house. Mrs. Taisho opened the door to which Kagome would sleep in. She was also worried and had lots of questions in her mind such as how long was she out there and was she there though the thunderstorm that night. Kagome was put in the bed where she snuggled. It was Inu Yasha's bed. In her sleep she could smell his special scent that was indescribable.

"Inu Yasha..." Kagome whispered in her sleep. Mrs. Taisho started to tear up when she heard her deceased son's name. She and Mr. Taisho walked out of the room and left her to sleep.

#$# With the Taisho's#$#

Mrs. Taisho was making soup for when Kagome woke up. She was thinking to her self...

$%$%Mrs. Taisho's POV$%$%

Poor Kagome... why does she have to suffer all this pain. And she's so young! She was only about 16 years old and her one true love was dead. My eyes started to water. Every time it came to him I... I... always tear up! WHY! Why did god have to kill my baby! He didn't even get married yet for all I know no man would want to marry Kagome now because she is no longer a virgin. I allowed them and so did Naomi. We allowed our children to have sex because they loved each other so much and they had planed to wed the day that they had first met when they were of legal age. The wedding was all planed and now. It was all to waste! My poor darling Kagome is suffering because of my idiot son it dead! Why am I saying this? He's no idiot! I wish that I was the one that died so that my baby can marry his wife-to-be.

$%$%END$%$%

%#%#Kag's dream%#%#

"INU YASHA!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE BY MY SELF" Kagome sobbed hugging Inu Yasha's knees from behind. "PLEASE!!! I BEG OF YOU" She was literally screaming by know she had been begging for hours.  
"You said that we would be together forever! I gave all I had for you! We here just kissing and hugging each other happily yesterday and I knew that it was not fake! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO... SO COLD TO ME!!! WHAT DID I DO! TELL ME! I'll do anything." Kagome continued to beg.

Inu Yasha's fist clenched together that his claws almost cut him. His heart wrenched in pain. HE had to be strong. HE had to do this. HE needed to do this. This was the last technique he had left to get Kagome to forget him forever and let her live a normal life and erase her memory and kill his only child! BUT WHY MUST IT BE SOOO HARD!!! WHY MUST KAGOME BE SO STUBBORN!

"Kagome let go of me it's for you own good!" Inu Yasha yelled at Kagome. He tried so hard not to turn around and hold her and kiss her and tell her that he's dead or else his last wish will be ruined and Kagome would have to live in pain. Tears where already streaming down his face.

"NO!!! WHY WONT YOU LOOK AT ME!" Kagome cried harder. "Yashi!!! Honey!!! HON!!!LOOK AT ME PLEASE!!!" Her tears ran down her face it looked like it would never end. "LOOK AT ME!!! JUST ONCE AND I PROMISE THAT I'LL FORGET YOU!!! Kagome said while sliding up to turn him around and look at him. She stood tall and looked at the back of his head she could she his cute little ears poking out of his head. She put her hands on his shoulder and forcefully turned him to look at her. She still had tears flowing from her eye but when she saw his eyes her heart panged with hurt. The eyes she loved so much was filled with hurt and frustration. Inu Yasha pulled her to him.

"WHY! why didn't you want to forget me! IF you would have forgotten you wouldn't be carring my child anymore! you wouldn't have to experience my death! Now i can't grant you my finaly wish for you to be happy!" Inu Yasha cried with kagome in his arms.

%#%#Kag's dream end %#%#

Kagome jerked up and cried the dream was real. She knew it. She could feel it in her bones.... she could feel it in her soul. Her Inu Yasha wanted her to be happy. But she couldn't let it be could she. She made his wish faulter.

She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room.

* * *

AN: Me and by guy are having a fight i'm too depressed to type anymore... i promise more next time. 

SanaKurataSangatsuNanoko: YES IT IS A MIRACLE!!!!!!

Amethyst star girl: THANK YOU!!!!! and it's soo sad i killed inu yasha it was sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo sooo soooo sooo soooo soo sad i hated myself soooosooo soooo soooosooo osooooo much! it was hard!!!!

Moonlight Raven: thank you!!!

JinJin: I'M NOT EVIL!!!!! if i'm evil then why do i feel so guilty for kill yahie !!!!!!! aniwaise thanks.

cherryblosomz: thanks for reading

erica6060: he died i'm sorry but it will be a sorta happy ending.

sweetpastry: i know i love you is too much but i didn't come up with that part.

i might want to 40 reviews be pleased!


	5. The News Part I

Tears Of Love

By: fireprincesstheoneandonly

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and the crew okies??? Cuz they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own the first chapter cuz this is a story that I got from my friend Nancy Her while in school and of course I altered it. I asked her but she doesn't know where this is from either.

* * *

Key:

/word/ sound

"word" talking

'word' thinking

((FlashBack)) FlashBack

## word ## Dream sequence

T.T word T.T time sequence

#$#words#$# change in scene

$$Name$$ POV

* * *

**Chapter Five: The News**

_Last time..._

_"WHY! Why didn't you want to forget me! IF you would have forgotten you wouldn't be caring my child anymore! You wouldn't have to experience my death! Now I can't grant you my finally wish for you to be happy!" Inu Yasha cried with Kagome in his arms._

_##Kag's dream end ##_

_Kagome jerked up and cried the dream was real. She knew it. She could feel it in her bones.... she could feel it in her soul. Her Inu Yasha wanted her to be happy. But she couldn't let it be could she. She made his wish falter._

_She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her room. _

Kagome looked around and realized that she was in Inu Yasha's room and she was there… all alone… by her self this time and would be for now on… because, Inu Yasha had died and left here there and tried too… Kagome cried at the very thought of her dream and how stubborn she was to not listen to Inu Yasha. But she was glad too because deep in her heart she knew she had done what she believed was right.

The door creaked open a bit and revealed Mrs. Taisho with a tray. Mrs. Taisho looked over to see that Kagome was finally awake and brought in the soup and set it on Kagome's lap.

"Thank Kami that you are alright. We found you at Inu Yasha's gravesite wet alone and with a fever. It scared me and Inu Very much. I have medicine in the soup to help you." Mrs. Taisho said while looking at her hands. Kagome started to eat slowly due to her weakness and illness. There was a knock at the door and Mr. Taisho appeared.

"Hello Kagome, are you feeling any better?" Mr. Taisho asked with concern.

"Hai" Kagome answered. "Um... Inu...Takiko... I'm ... um..."

"Kagome just tell us. Don't be scared." Takiko assured her.

"I'm pregnant with Inu Yasha's Child." Kagome looked down at the plate on her lap afraid of what they might say. The Taisho's were shocked. "And I'm going to keep it and raise it. I'm only a month pregnant at the time being. I understand it you are upset." Kagome started to cry in fear of what they might saw to her."

"Kagome darling, please don't cry we aren't mad at you we were just surprised." Takiko said while hugging the weeping Kagome in her arms. "Does your mother know about this?" Kagome nodded in the embrace. "Is she okay with it?" Kagome nodded again. "Kagome... we will always be here to help you with the baby. We'll baby-sit and help pay for collage. Don't worry about the money and school we'll help you with it all the way through."

"Thank you Takiko." Kagome smiled inwardly.

"You and your family can move into our house if you want because we have lots of rooms to fill and it's kinda lonely with Inu Yasha's bickering. I remember when I told him to be quite all the time but now I guess I have grown a custom to it." Takiko tried to hold back all her tears when her husband Inu said that to Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys I won't be writing much because I injured my finger during volleyball practice so it's really hurts to type so I will be back with thank you and all. I know it's short but I promise the next one is going to be a lot longer! ja ne! Sorry!!!!! 


End file.
